Just Beyond My Reach
by Winchestergurl4life
Summary: A near death experience changed Georgie's life in more ways than one, and Johnny Zacharra is at the root of it all. (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I do not own General Hospital nor it's characters. This is purely for amusement purposely only.

**Summary: **A near death experience changed Georgie's life in more ways than one, and Johnny Zacharra is at the root of it all.

**This is a story I'm writing myself, but my sister ThroughtheMirrorDarkly is editing. Hope you all enjoy it. :D**

* * *

**JUST BEYOND MY REACH**

_By Winchestergurl4life_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Georgie Jones used to be a normal girl with normal dreams.

Get good grades, get into the best college, and become a doctor. Pretty simple, right? Now she can barely leave her house. Sometimes she wished he hadn't found her in time then maybe she wouldn't be stuck in this nightmare. Ironically the only peace she had was when she dreamed of him, so even in sleep he was her salvation.

Johnny Zacharra. Even thinking his name sent pleasant shivers down her spine. Tall, dark and gorgeous and so no into her, Johnny freakin' Zacharra. Where he felt it or not, but from the second he breathed life back into her she felt a connection with him. An invisible thread that drew her towards him like a moth to a dangerous flame. She had tried to squash the strange impulse, but it would never give. Sometimes when she felt brave enough to venture out she would see him and for a moment when their eyes met, she thought that maybe he felt it, too.

But then Lulu, or one of his many admirers would walk up to him and the moment was gone. Georgie must have imagined it because he would have never looked at her that way. Giving a small shake of her head, she shoved that out of her mind. She had more important things to focus on, she told herself firmly.

Today was one of the those days where she had to be brave. So she needed to keep her entire focus on that, and that alone. Stuffing her earbuds into her ears, Georgie slipped on a pair of sunglass so she could pretend she was in her own little world and nothing she could see or hear could bother her. It was her own secret little way to block the entire world out so she could simply get her business done and get home without everyone realizing what a freak she had become.

_Keep your head down and just get this over with_, she thought and her lips were pursed into a thin line.

* * *

Johnny was nursing his third cup of coffee this morning. He couldn't sleep anymore. He _hadn't _slept in what felt like months. It replayed over and over inside his head. The night he had found her in the snow, her face ashen grey and her body so still. She had been slipping away, ready to give up, but he hadn't let her. He forced air back into her lungs, and forced her to start breathing again. Since then Georgie Jones was all he could think about.

He had known Georgie before that night, he had seen her around town, but had been so involved in the drama with his father and the extra baggage of Lulu that he didn't take the time he should have to get to know her. He always seen her around with a smile on her face, this bright beacon of light in the chaos of Port Charles. Then he seen her there upon those steps, he realized that someone who was that beautiful inside and out…well, the world couldn't afford to lose someone like that. He didn't want to lose that.

From the moment Georgie's eyes opened, and she started to breathe again, he felt like he was breathing again for the first time in a long time. Everything that had seemed so important before meant nothing now. Now he wanted to get to know Georgie, to know all about her, but he didn't know if she would even give him the time of day.

* * *

Kelly's Diner was always a hub of activity and between the teens and adults everyone in town came through there on a regular basis. Georgie walked through the door and right up to the counter, not bothering to look left or right. She kept her gaze straightforward, and steady. "May I have a cup of hot chocolate, please?" She ordered, her voice even and polite. She needed a reward for making it through lunch with her dad at the station.

"How have you been, hun?" asked Mike, with genuine concern. "Have you give any thought to coming back to work here?"

Georgie knew that eventually she would need to do something besides hide, she just wasn't ready yet. "Mike," she mustered up a half smile, "thank you for looking out for me. I…I just don't think I'm ready for that right now."

Mike nodded, accepting the reply. "If you change your mind, you are welcome back anytime," said the older man, with a smile.

Georgie nodded her thanks, then paid for her drink and when she turned to leave, she had to hold back a groan of despair. She had just run into the last person she wanted to see. Lulu Spencer. Her derision for the blond was pretty self explanatory. After fighting Sage for Dillion, the pretty blond showed up and soon chased after him. Perhaps a little fault fell to her because she believed Dillion could be faithful when history showed that he really couldn't. Not to mention, at a drop of a dime Lulu would go chasing after which ever man was her flavor of the week and leave Georgie to have to cover her shift when they worked at the diner. It didn't exactly endear the blond to her.

"Oh, my God! Georgie?" The blond blinked, then smiled widely. Too wide to be a real smile. "I am so happy to see you finally out and about! I mean after my boyfriend saved your life, we haven't even see you. Not even a phone call, I mean, come on."

Georgie gave her a flat look. _Boyfriend, _Lulu every time Johnny was brought up she would call him that like she was marking her territory or something. Georgie let a small sigh, and tried to walk around her when suddenly said boyfriend decided to walk through the door. _Well crap._

Johnny froze for a moment, his brown eyes locked on to Georgie with a slightly stunned expression on his face. She was so beautiful, Johnny thought a little tongue tied. She ducked around Lulu and by the time she reached the door, he finally found his voice. "Georgie," he asked, "how are you?"

Georgie reluctantly turned around to face him. "I am fine," she said, quietly. "How are you doing?"

"I've been thinking about you," he blurted out, then gave a slightly embarrassed look. "I mean…I've been wondering how you've been doing since…Diego and everything." He had to fight down a blush because he couldn't have sounded more like a fool if he had tried.

Georgie arched a brow because she could swear that Johnny was _blushing. _The Johnny Zacharra blushing. Her eyes darted behind him where Lulu stood arms crossed, her face an unattractive shade of puce and she looked like she was about to explode. While a petty part of her wanted to further antagonize Lulu for revenge, Georgie ignored that part of her like she always did and decided retreating would be best. "Thanks, Johnny. I have been better, but I really shouldn't complain. It could have been worse, I could have been dead," she said, with a slightly strained chuckle. No one else looked like they found that particularly funny. "Tough crowd," she mumbled underneath her breath. "Uh, well, it was good seeing you, but I really need to be going."

"Wait, Georgie," Johnny reached out towards her. His hand grasped her upper arm, making Georgie jump ever so slightly. He eased up ever lightly when he saw the panicked look she gave him. "I was hoping to talk to you. May I walk you home?" He asked, a faint trace of nervousness in his voice.

The offer was tempting. More than he knew. "Um…maybe some other time?" Georgie said, hesitantly. Her hazel eyes darted to Lulu who stood there like a thundercloud and her heart just sank. "You look like you're busy."

As Georgie pulled out of his grasp, Johnny watched her leave with a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. With a heavy sigh, he reluctantly turned to the blond. "Lulu," he stated, stonily.

The anger on her face was gone in an instant. "Oh, Johnny, I am so glad you met me here. I have missed seeing you," she laid it on thick, taking a step towards him so he could see how nicely the tube top showed off her cleavage.

"Lulu," Johnny just stared straight at her face, more than a little impatience in his voice, "what do you need? I don't want to hurt you, but I told you that we are not going to be together."

For a while, he thought maybe there could have been something more. That was before he realized that Lulu just wanted to use him to make Logan and some boy named Dillion jealous. Apparently it was a favorite past time of hers, and he had shrugged it off. Until somewhere along the line the blond decided he was the better catch, and all she did now was chase him around. Honestly, it was getting pretty annoying.

Lulu placed her hands on her hips. "We can't be together, but you want to hang out with that mousy waif Georgie Jones? Please," Lulu said, disgusted.

Johnny looked livid. "Do not even say her name, you don't even deserve to speak it. Furthermore, she is twice the woman you could ever hope to be," he leaned down, and his face was twisted in a snarl.

"How do you know that?" Lulu snapped. "Just because you saved her doesn't mean you have to be with her white knight for the rest of her life!"

Johnny shook his head side to side.

Lulu could feel that she was losing him, and decided to use a different approach that had worked before. She walked up to him, and ran her hand down the front of his shirt in what she thought was a seductive manner. "I can make you feel things she never can, just ask Dillion."

Johnny grabbed her hand, and jerked it off him. The touch sickened him. "Seriously?" He honestly didn't think the blond could sink any lower, but she had just started digging. "You are going to stand here and suggest I should take up on your offer because Georgie's ex husband was stupid enough to fall for your bullshit? You're a little girl who has no idea what a real woman is, and you need to grow up and leave me alone!"

With that Johnny stormed out of Kelly's, hoping that if hurried that he might be able to catch up to Georgie.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Hello. I wanted to a story focused on Georgie and Johnny, and thought I would upload this first chapter to see what everyone thinks about it.**

**Read and Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital. This is for amusement only. :D

**Summary: **A near death experience changed Georgie's life in more ways than one, and Johnny Zacharra is at the root of it all.

**This is a story I'm writing myself, but my sister ThroughtheMirrorDarkly is editing. Hope you all enjoy it. :D**

**I want to thank all **Black Kat64, mif456, trini12180, angelbq, Sasi 1** for the favs.**

**I want to thank all **Black Kat64**,** mif456, trini12180, Intlwink03, aphass, leezee, Ygritte the Huntress, fairydevilish, mbrunberg1, Kathy0518, MandyLybeck, Fighter37, McAliceKatePotterGHShield, bjq, iagrl1223** for the follows.**

**I want to give a specials thanks to **trini12180, Liasonisthebomb, Intlwink03, sweetgirl23, Guest 1, Guest 2 Kathy0518, bjq** for the reviews. You all are amazing, and I'm glad that you are liking the story so much.**

**Guest reviews:**

**Guest 1: **Thank you so much.

**Guest 2: **Glad you are liking the Georgie and Johnny stuff. I think they would have been cute together, too. :D

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

"**A Moment of Solace"**

"Georgie!" Johnny yelled.

Georgie didn't turn around, or slow down at all. She kept briskly walking down the sidewalk, and Johnny let out a mute sigh before he jogged to catch up to her. "Georgie," he said, his fingers wrapping around her shoulder blade.

The reaction was instantaneous.

Georgie let out a blood curdling scream. She whirled around fear tearing through, and she punched him square in the stomach. Her eyes widened, and she gasped as Johnny doubled over with a pained groan. She stood there for several seconds, and jerked the earbuds out of her ears as she began to stutter out an apologize. "Oh…oh, God. I am so sorry! Y-you just startled me, and I just reacted…are you okay?" She finished, a bit meekly and a whole lot embarrassed.

Johnny braced his hands on his knees and swallowed thickly. It took him a moment to catch his breath. "I think so. Man, you pack a punch," he said, with a breathless laugh. He reached up and grabbed one of her earbuds that dangled from her neck. That explained why she hadn't heard him. "I guess this answer my question about your hearing. I've been yelling for you for the last block now."

Georgie forced out a chuckle. "Uh, yeah. Sorry. I just like listening to music," she lied, through her teeth. Her brows furrowed, and she stared at him with a speculative eye. What was he doing here? Didn't have a date with Lulu? A part of her ways pleased that he was here and not there. "Did…did you need something?" She asked, meeting his gaze straight on for the first time. _Man, oh, man, _she thought a bit breathlessly. Her stomach felt full of butterflies. _I could get lost in those eyes._

"I was just…well, look Georgie," Johnny fumbled with the words. He had never been nervous. Not without anyone, but Georgie made him nervous. He couldn't think straight when he was around her, like his head was about to explode.

"Johnny," Georgie gave a half smile and small laugh, "just ask what you want to ask. You're making me nervous." She brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I am glad you didn't go into your dad's line of work. You have been swimming with the fishes before you finished a sentence."

There was a moment where Johnny gave her look. Her cheeks flushed. "That was a joke. I mean, not about your dad's business, but the fish part was supposed to be…funny. I am not any better with sentences than you are apparently." She suddenly felt like quite the idiot for making the joke and wanted nothing more than for the earth to swallow her whole.

Johnny on the other had was charmed.

Georgie opened her mouth to say more when a chill ran down her spine. Her scalp prickled in warning, and she swallowed thickly as her heart began to pound a little faster with panic. There in the distance, she caught a glimpse of woman in the shadows. The contours of her face were pale, so pale, but Georgie could not make out who it was. "Johnny, can I still take you up on that offer of walking me home?" She asked, her voice strangled.

A flash of concern flickered across Johnny face. He had immediately seen the shift in Georgie's posture and face. Her sudden stillness, the way the walls in her eyes came crashing down losing the open and brightness that he found so endearing locked away from sight. "Of course," he said, softly. He reached out, his fingertips brushing the back of her hand. "Are you okay? You seem kind of…upset."

Upset was not the word he wanted to use. Frightened. Terrified. Afraid. Those were the words that he wanted to use, and he craned his head over his shoulder to look around. He didn't see anything that he thought would cause all the blood to drain out of Georgie's face, and he felt at a complete loss.

"Just a long day, you know," Georgie tried to shrug of. The pad of his thumb swept across the back of her hand soothing, and gently. "My house…is this way."

They walked in silence for a few moments. Both of them sneaking peeks at the other when the other when they didn't they would be caught. A shy smile spread across Georgie's face, and she ducked her head ever so slightly when she went to peek at Johnny, only to see him staring right back at her. Her heart was like a hummingbird's, so fast that it left her dizzy and breathless. She let out a small gasp of surprise when Johnny reached out, slowly sliding his hands into hers.

"Is…is this okay?" He asked, worriedly.

Georgie just slowly nodded, her voice stuck in her throat. She tried telling herself not to get her hopes up, that there was no way that this could mean what she thought it meant. But there was something in the way he smiled at her, slowly and sweetly, that made her heart swell inside her chest. He had never smiled at Lulu, or anyone else like that. This smile was for her, and only for her.

Johnny felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest and run down the street, screaming all the way. He never felt this way about anyone before. Sure, he had plenty of women friends. Women that had been happy to take of needs he had, but that's all it had been. He had never really wanted anything more. Not until Georgie, he realized with startling clarity. The way his rough palm slid against her soft one was better than anything those other women had given him.

It was a priceless feeling. Like a piece of the puzzle he hadn't known he had been missing until this moment. He tightened his grip as much as he dared. When Georgie turned to him with her beautiful brown eyes he knew he was a goner. She had stolen his heart, and he didn't care if he got it back.

_This is the woman I'm going to love for the rest of my life, _the thought went through his mind and he felt a rush of shock run through him. He knew there was something special about Georgie, but just this simply moment with her solidified all of it in his mind. This woman was going to be his wide. The mother to his children. His everything. Now just to convince her. They say patience is a virtue, but it was not one that Johnny had ever adhered to.

He was going to have find because with the walls Georgie had built around herself, it was going to take careful and gentle persuasion to get them to come crumbling down.

"This is me," Georgie whispered, her voice husky from the feelings that were happening inside of her. It was like a whirlwind and she was swept up in it. "Thank you for the company. I…I really needed it," she said, somewhat awkwardly as she shifted from foot to foot. She reached into her pocket for her keys when Johnny stopped her.

"Go out with me," he said, suddenly. So much for patience, he inwardly chided himself.

"What?" Georgie blinked, certain she had misunderstood.

"I want you," he paused, intentionally and watched the crimson stains appear on both of her cheeks, "to go out with me, Georgie. I want to get to know you."

Georgie didn't know how to react or what to say. She had only been in one serious relationship with Dillion. He had cheated on her with Sage, she had forgive him and married him, only for him to get Lulu knocked up. She hadn't even graduated and she was already divorced. It didn't exactly give her a lot of faith in herself on the dating front. Though if she was honest with herself she wanted to get to know Johnny, too. She craved to know what made him laugh, what made him happy, what made him sad. She felt things for him that she didn't even know how to comprehend because they were so much more than what she had ever felt for another man.

Even as Georgie admitted those feelings she was scared. Scared of what her life had become, her secret, so she opened her mouth to say no.

"Yes."

_What? That is not what we agreed upon! _Georgie shrieked in her head, mentally kicking herself. _Mouth you are supposed to say what my brain thinks, not what my heart feels. _Yet she couldn't come to regret it.

Johnny was giving her the most brilliant smile, and she couldn't stop herself from returning it tenfold. "Tomorrow at seven. Be ready," he quickly leaned over to kiss her cheek before he lost the nerve. When his lips brushed against her face, both of their breaths stilled.

They stayed like this for what seemed like hours but was only seconds. Johnny pulled away, and stared smoldering into her gaze before he managed to come up with a goodbye. He walked away before she could change her mind. He knew she had doubts and that she was scared, but they were going to be together. He just knew it.

Georgie went inside with Johnny on her mind. Not understand what just happened. So lost in thought the figure by the tree that followed her home went completely unnoticed. As the door shut the woman slowly moved towards the porch.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**I hoped you enjoyed! :D**

**RRS are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital. This is for amusement only. :D

**Summary: **A near death experience changed Georgie's life in more ways than one, and Johnny Zacharra is at the root of it all.

**This is a story I'm writing myself, but my sister ThroughtheMirrorDarkly is editing. Hope you all enjoy it. :D**

**I want to thank all **Black Kat64, mif456, trini12180, angelbq, Sasi 1, NaxiePatrinaFan47, SlytherinQueen020, brae70, Doreen769** for the favs.**

**I want to thank all **Black Kat64**,** mif456, trini12180, Intlwink03, aphass, leezee, Ygritte the Huntress, fairydevilish, mbrunberg1, Kathy0518, MandyLybeck, Fighter37, McAliceKatePotterGHShield, bjq, iagrl1223, NaxiePatrinaFan47, SlytherinQueen020, brae76, Doreen769, mariposa101, AWilliamson, Leens,** for the follows.**

**I want to give a specials thanks to **_**trini12180, Kathy0518, MandyLybeck, jsiebs85, Bjp, SlytherinQueen020, tish, mariposa101**_**for the reviews. You all are amazing, and I'm glad that you are liking the story so much. Sorry if I didn't reply to your review, I am usually so good about reply, but I lost track of time and I honestly can't remember who I replied to and who I haven't. I promise to do better for this chapter, lol.**

**Guest reviews:**

Tish: Truer words were never spoken. GH could have done at lot with Gejo. :D

Maripose101: Thank you so much. It will be a few chapters before the date, but I promise it's a good build up. :D

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

"**Like Ice In Your Heart"**

As Georgie stepped out of the shower onto the bathmat, she immediately knew something was off. Water dripped off hair and splattered on to the floor as a chill swept down her spine. Swallowing thickly, Georgie took a step towards the mirror and her teeth chattered together. It was frigid. _No, no, please, _she begged quietly in her mind. Her pleas were for nothing and she watched horrified as the condensation on the mirror forced into crystals of ice. With a small shake of her head, she grabbed a towel and wrapped around her. She fled into her bedroom, her heart hammering violently in her chest. A knot of panic twisted in each of her lungs and stole her breath. _I can't take this anymore. I can't do this anymore!_

She stumbled towards her dresser, her knees knocking together. If she got dressed, and hide beneath her blanket then she could pretend that nothing was wrong. That nothing was here. It an effort made in vain for the table lamp that illuminated the room began to flicker, and there was a shifted in the air as if the window had been left open. It was sealed shut. "Please…please…just go away," Georgie begged, tears prickling around the corners of her eyes. "Leave me alone!"

The light bulb shattered with a loud crack, and the entire room went pitch black. Georgie held the towel around her more tightly, and her breath were coming in short swift gasps. "No…no…no, no, no," the panicked words fell off her lips and she slowly turned around. A silent scream ripped up her throat, and she stared at the silhouette of a woman sitting on the end of her bad.

It was the woman she had seen earlier. Her skin sickly pale, and lips blue with a trickle blood running out of the right corner. Her eyes were sunk in, and fathomless as the black of night. Her hair clumped into mats upon her hear, and her clothes torn and dirty with blood and dirt. Blood ran down the side of her face like a fountain, and the woman just sat there her hands folded into her lap. She stared forward at the wall, not even acknowledging Georgie was even there.

_Maybe I can sneak away. Maybe I can get out of here, _Georgie thought, and took one step forward. The small movement caused the woman's head to snap towards him making Georgie freeze.

"_Please," _the woman said, her voice a soft and haunting echo. It rippled and vibrated through the room, and left goosebumps upon Georgie's flesh. _"Please…help me…"_

"Leave me alone," Georgie whispered, her voice shook. Tears leaked out of her eyes, and down her cheeks as the woman rose towards her feet. The motions jerking and inhuman. "Leave me alone!" Georgie screamed, throwing her hands over her ears and she wished she could close her eyes. They refused to shut, instead they stared at the woman who took another step towards her.

"_PLEASE!" _It sounded like the torture of a thousand souls, and Georgie had no time to move, or get out of the way as the woman flew right through her. Georgie let out a choked gasp, feeling pain ripped through her entire body. Flashes danced in front of her vicious, of a struggle and she could hear screams ringing in her ears before she slammed down right onto her butt. It took several moments before the painful visions seeped away, and Georgie was left alone in the room.

The woman had vanished.

With a choked sob, Georgie curled up into a ball and began to cry. Pressing her palms against her eyes, she cried and cried. She was a coward and stupid and most possibly crazy. She wished she had never woken in the hospital, she wished that Johnny Zacharra had never saved her. It would have spared her all of this. She had known from the second she woke up that something was different. She would see things out of the corner of her eyes, hear weird noises, voices when no one was there.

She thought, at first, it was just the trauma of Diego trying to kill her, but it just kept getting worse. On the day, she was released from the hospital as her dad was pushing her towards the door, Georgie saw Alan Quartermaine standing in the shadows of the hospital just out of sight.

It was then she knew…she was a _freak. _

No logical explanation could explain why someone who had been dead for months would be here, begging her to speak to him and desperate for her to listen to what he was trying to say. In the end, Georgie couldn't. She had been a coward and had pretended that he wasn't even there. It left her with a knot in the pit of her stomach. Someone she had known for pretty much her whole life had asked her for help, and she had ignored him. She deserved to be alone. She didn't deserve happiness, because she shouldn't even be here. She shouldn't even be alive.

For one moment with Johnny, she had felt normal. Like there was nothing wrong with her. That she didn't come back all wonky and messed up. He made her feel safe. Hell, he made her feel period. She knew as soon as he or her family found out that…she couldn't even _think_ it. See ghosts? Became a medium? She would be in fern cliff faster than Heather Webber could breakout.

Georgie looked up at the ceiling with red rimmed eyes, and her lips trembled. "Oh, God, what am I going to do?" She asked, her voice hoarse with emotions.

No reply came.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**It's a little short, but I hope you enjoyed anyways. :D**

**Rrs are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital. This is for amusement only. :D

**Summary: **A near death experience changed Georgie's life in more ways than one, and Johnny Zacharra is at the root of it all.

**This is a story I'm writing myself, but my sister ThroughtheMirrorDarkly is editing. Hope you all enjoy it. :D**

**I want to thank all **Black Kat64, mif456, trini12180, angelbq, Sasi 1, NaxiePatrinaFan47, SlytherinQueen020, brae70, Doreen769** for the favs.**

**I want to thank all **Black Kat64**,** mif456, trini12180, Intlwink03, aphass, leezee, Ygritte the Huntress, fairydevilish, mbrunberg1, Kathy0518, MandyLybeck, Fighter37, McAliceKatePotterGHShield, bjq, iagrl1223, NaxiePatrinaFan47, SlytherinQueen020, brae76, Doreen769, mariposa101, AWilliamson, Leens, SPEEDIE22** for the follows.**

**I want to give a special thanks, bjq, NaxiePatrinaFan47 to for the reviews! Thank you all! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"**Carry Your Heart"**

This had to be heaven.

There was no other way to describe the wide green and grassy plains that surrounded him on all sides. The sun was shining in the bright blue sky, as birds sang happily and a gentle breeze fluttered against Johnny's face. Johnny knew immediately that he was dreaming, because no place as beautiful as this had any place in the real world. In his real life. And she, Georgie, was laying right by his side on the flannel blanket with a big stretch on her face as if there was no place in this world that she would rather be.

His breath caught in his throat when he leaned forward, and moved his lips against her. It was magical. It felt like every fiber of his being roared to life and flooded into hers, connecting them. Georgie moaned low in throat and he took as a good sign, deepening the kiss. Their lips couldn't be parted, until the need for air became too great. Johnny drew away, his chest rising and falling breathless. A big, dopey kind of smile was on his face, but he didn't care when Georgie was smiling just as brightly at him.

She giggled. "Johnny, you have a bee on you."

"What?" He whispered, pausing in the motion of going for another kiss.

Georgie gave him an slightly confused smile. "Don't you hear it?" She mocked whispered. "Buzz…buzz…_buzz! Buzz! Buzz!" _Johnny was dragged out of the dream ruthlessly by his alarm clock blaring from the nightstand. He left out a sigh, not able to fight to the disappointment that flooded through him. "Damnit," he cursed out loud, not happy with interruption. Knowing there was no way of going back to sleep as much as he wanted to, he slammed his hand down on the clock to shut it up and rolled out of bed grumpily.

That grumpy mood faded away when realized something. Then he reminded himself today as the day he was going to make Georgiana Jones start to fall in love with him. Johnny smirked as he walked into the bathroom, striping off his pajama pants and stepped into the shower. All is fair in love and war, right?

* * *

Across town, Lulu Spencer was still fuming mad. It was inconceivable to her that Johnny would brush her off like that. Honestly, what did that little do gooder have that doesn't? There is no way a man like Johnny could want a nobody like Georgie Jones? Dillon cheated on her with Sage, and then had come running like a love sick puppy when Lulu even showed the slightest of interest. It was obvious to Lulu that Georgie didn't know how to please a real man, and especially didn't know how to keep one.

Why couldn't Georgie have just died? Then she wouldn't be in this mess. Ever since Johnny had saved that little waif's life, Lulu Spencer had ceased to matter in his eyes. If she was honest with herself, it actually started before then. But that didn't matter now. Johnny could give her the life she wanted, the life she deserved. Logan is good in bed, no complaints there, but she had a feeling that Johnny would be even better.

And she would find out. Soon, or her plan would never work. "So sorry, Georgie, but you need to stay out of the way," Lulu whispered to herself, with a wicked smile. And she was going to insure that would happen, one way or another. No matter what the cost.

* * *

General Hospital stood, looming over Georgie like a dark cloud threatening to pour down sheets of rain with no remorse for those who got caught in it. Georgie could feel the pain build inside of her chest, so fierce and so whitehot that it was a struggle for each and every breath. Her eyes flickered to the windows up above, and she saw shadows move across. Deep inside her heart, she knew that not all that shadows were actual living people. That some of them were just like the woman that appeared in her room. Ghosts. A chill shot down her spine, and she swallowed harshly. "Come on, Georgie," she whispered to herself. "You can do this. You can do this."

"Georgie? What are you doing?"

Georgie nearly jumped out of her skin, and whirled around with fear upon her face. A flash of relief went through her when she saw the very much alive Elizabeth Webber standing there, and not…not something else. "Elizabeth? Oh, my God…you scared me," Georgie let out a breathless chuckle, her hand pressed against her heart.

A sheepish look crossed Elizabeth's face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that. I just saw you standing here, and you looked kind of upset," the petite nurse said, softly. There was a gentle concern in her blue eyes as she looked at Georgie.

"I was…" Georgie brushed a strand of hair out her face, and let out a big huff of air. "I was just trying to give myself a pep talk. I haven't really liked…the hospital after my…accident," she stuttered over the words, they left a bitter taste on his tongue. "I was trying to convince myself to get up and go into there."

Elizabeth tilted her head to side. "Talk yourself into it? You sound like you are scared to go in there. There are no boogeymen in there, well, except for the new doctor. Dr. Obrecht could put the fear in God if she wanted to I think," she said with a light laugh. "Just don't make eye contact with her, and you should be good."

Georgie tried to force a chuckle but, Elizabeth's word hit closer to the truth than the nurse could ever had guessed. Trying to change the subject, Georgie asked after the boys. "How are they doing? I miss babysitting them," she said, her heart ached keenly. She really did miss them so much.

"They are beautiful monsters," Elizabeth said, jokingly. "Everyday I feel like I'm negotiating tiny little terrorists, but I wouldn't trade them for the world."

"And Jason?" Georgie inquired.

Elizabeth blushed, smiling shyly. "He is wonderful, it is so amazing that we are finally able to be a family now. As a matter of fact…" Elizabeth lifted up her hand, showing off a gorgeous ruby and diamond engagement ring.

"Oh, my goodness," Georgie gushed. "It is so beautiful. I am so happy for you guys." And she was because in all her years of knowing Elizabeth, she had never looked as happy as she was when she was with Jason. She knew the two still were fighting several people (Sam, Carly, Lucky, to name a few), but they were determined to be a family and happy. "You two deserve happiness, after all the messes you've been through."

"Thanks, Georgie," Elizabeth said, sincerely. "For a while I didn't think it would happen, but we both decided that we wanted to be together, be a family with the boys and that at the end of the day we love each. And that's what matters most."

Georgie swallowed the lump in her throat from the sadness that Elizabeth's words unintentionally caused. She knew she would probably never have that; a husband, family. Even though a certain Italian's face was constantly popping into her mind, she knew that no one would believe her secrets. No one would stay with her if they found out how much of a freak she really ways.

"So do you want to walk in with me?" Elizabeth offered. "I won't let Obrecht get you."

Georgie knew Elizabeth was trying to lighten the mood, the other women was always keenly aware of other people and their feelings. "No thank you," Elizabeth. I just remembered something else I need to do," Georgie faked a smile, and did so well.

"Georgie," Elizabeth's smile slipped. "I am so sorry for gushing like that. Are you sure you are okay?" She asked, worriedly.

"Absolutely fine. And Elizabeth? Don't apologize for being happy. A reason and a right to gush. Besides, I'm your friend after all. If you can't come to me and gush about your life then who can you gush to?" Georgie laughed, lightly. "I'll see you around."

"See you around," Elizabeth said, uncertainly.

Georgie waved as she jogged off, leaving behind a bewildered Elizabeth, who was only now more worried than she had been before.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. ThroughtheMirrorDarkly usually betas my stories, and helps me with idea, but she has been busy working on original stories that she is hoping to get published later this year so she hasn't had a lot of time to spare.

**Hope you all enjoy! :D**

**Rrs are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital. This is for amusement only. :D

**Summary: **A near death experience changed Georgie's life in more ways than one, and Johnny Zacharra is at the root of it all.

**This is a story I'm writing myself, but my sister ThroughtheMirrorDarkly is editing. Hope you all enjoy it. :D**

**I want to thank all **Black Kat64, mif456, trini12180, angelbq, Sasi 1, NaxiePatrinaFan47, SlytherinQueen020, brae70, Doreen769** for the favs.**

**I want to thank all **Black Kat64**,** mif456, trini12180, Intlwink03, aphass, leezee, Ygritte the Huntress, fairydevilish, mbrunberg1, Kathy0518, MandyLybeck, Fighter37, McAliceKatePotterGHShield, bjq, iagrl1223, NaxiePatrinaFan47, SlytherinQueen020, brae76, Doreen769, mariposa101, AWilliamson, Leens, SPEEDIE22, silverbellbaby, Elsewhere723, ravenb, prince2382** for the follows.**

**I want to give a special thanks, bjq, trini12180 to for the reviews! Thank you all! :D**

**I want to give another thanks to "Georgie" community for adding this story to it. Thanks!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"**Storm Clouds"**

Daylight filtered in through blinds casting a pattern on the end of the bed where Lulu's feet rested, twisted up in the sheets. She languidly leaned back against the headboard, her eyes flickered across Logan Hayes as he pulled on his blue jeans. He was one good looking specimen and on some level she going to miss him, but she had bigger plans for her life. He would only tie her down, but that didn't mean she couldn't play with him for a little while longer until her plans came together.

Logan looked at Lulu out of the corner of his eye, and could see she had drifted off into her thoughts. "Babe, how about we go to dinner tonight? I'll take you somewhere nice," he promised, and waited for her reply.

A giggle tore through her throat. It wasn't one of joy, but one full of pity. "My dad would have another heart attack if he knew we were seeing each other. I mean, come on," she said, with a droll expression. "Scott Baldwin's son _defiling _his baby girl? Think of the scandal."

"I thought you enjoyed a good scandal," Logan arched a brow.

"Normally," she said, with a shrug. "Besides, I thought that we had an agreement to keep this merely casual. Casual doesn't mean dating. Casual means screwing each other's brains out then going our separate ways until the next time we need to find a nice…_release,_" she said, with a salacious undertone while raking her eyes across his torso. She wouldn't mind going another round herself if he were up to it.

Logan stiffened. "I know what we said at first, but I thought maybe—"

Lulu cut him off, for it was better to remove those thoughts before they even got started in his head. It would only make things unnecessarily complicated later, and she had no time to deal with getting rid of him while getting rid of Georgie. "That was _your _mistake. There should be no thinking involved. The only part of yours that I am interested in is below your waist line, not the one above," she said, laughing at her own joke. "Besides, I told you that Johnny is my endgame. Not you, Logan. If you can't keep that straight in your head, then we are going to have to end our…activities. Do you really want that?"

Logan looked at her, and hid the ripple of disgust that rushed through him. He picked up his shirt from the end of the bed, and pulled it on roughly before he slammed out of the room. Logan couldn't believe he let that little witch get to him. At first, it was just fun, but somewhere along the line he let Lulu crawl underneath his skin. He fought it, but soon he found himself caring for her, and obviously it was unrequited. She had her eyes on a bigger prize, and didn't care who she stomped on to get it.

Maybe he should just stay away from her. "Yes," he told himself, underneath his breath. "That's what I am going to stay away from Lulu, and move on."

Meanwhile back in the room, Lulu fumed for all of a moment. "His loss," she declared, and got up and headed to the shower. She needed to clean and be presentable before she went and tried to hunt down Johnny.

* * *

**6:50.**

The numbers on the clock glared at her, almost tauntingly. It was as if time had shifted into super speed, and Georgie was running about searching for something nice to wear. She had dresses, shirts, pants and skirts all tossed across her bed. So many choices, and Georgie internally blamed Maxie. Her sister forced her to go shopping and by so many damn clothes and it just added to her indecision. She had been through at least ten different outfits, and was once again in her underwear. While Jonny might appreciate the view, Georgie mused with a slight laugh, she didn't want to be that easy.

Did she even want to be easy? Or anything at all? Georgie felt like her head was going to explode. What was she thinking? Going on a date with a gorgeous guy who's family is in the mob. _Allegedly, _her brain supplied, automatically defending Johnny. _Alright. Calm down. I am a smart, and somewhat reasonable woman. I can find something to wear._

With renewed determination, Georgie started going through her clothing and tried to remember all the advice Maxie had given her. Georgie had always been self conscious of her curves, and Maxie always showed her the cuts and clothing that flattered them well. _"Blue would look really good on you. A soft blue because you have blue flecks in your eyes, and it will compliment your skin tone, too," _she heard Maxie's voice in the back of her mind, and she almost laughed. Finally, advice from Maxie that was actually usable.

She found a light blue button up top with short sleeves, with a simple black pencil skirt and with her blue heels. She didn't know how casual or dressy this date was going to be so Georgie chose something that would fit both. She pulled her hair back into a tight bun, and applied a bit eye shadow then finished with a coat of clear lip gloss to her lips. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she realized something.

She had _never _been so excited about a date before. With Dillion, it had been an innocent thing really. A pure kind of love which wasn't meant to last, which is partially why their marriage had been doomed from the start. They—like so many others—fought too hard for something that wouldn't last. Dillion couldn't appreciate the woman she was becoming, and she couldn't stand the boy that he couldn't grow out of. With Johnny, it was something different. Something powerful, something heady. It made her heart thump wildly, and her blood rush through her veins. It made her feel alive in ways…she hadn't ever thought she could be, and that scared her as much as it thrilled her.

Wiping her sweaty palms clean on the towel, she made her way down the stairs on shaky legs. It wasn't until she got downstairs when she felt the cold sensation dripping down her spine, and her eyes widened when she saw the mist rise off of her lips. "Shit," she cursed, her heart thumped in her chest. "No. Not now. Why now?"

It was as if all the color was being sucked out of the room. Greys and blacks slid out of the shadows and stole it all away along with all of the warmth. _"It's happening…" _a woman's voice echoed from somewhere far away, a place that Georgie could not see.

Georgie swallowed thickly. "What's happening?"

"_Again…Again…Again…" _was the chilling reply.

"I don't…I don't understand," Georgie looked around. It was the first time she tried to actually talk back to a spirit. To actually acknowledge it, but what other choice she have? Ignoring them had only made things escalate, and she was so tired of feeling trapped. So maybe she had no choice, but to confront this.

"_He…he…"_

"He who?" A tone of frustration crept into her voice. A scream almost tore through her throat when a woman's blood face appeared right inches from her, and those lifeless eyes peered deep into Georgie's with a chilling intensity.

"_He's going to hurt another girl. Tonight."_

With the warning, the ghost disappeared and Georgie crumbled to her knees. It felt like there was a cord wrapped around her throat, pulling tighter and tighter. She couldn't breathe. It was like that night—that horrible night—where she had been nearly killed and it felt as if she were reliving that moment. She could even feel the chill of the snow, the way the air was refusing to enter her lungs and the burning pain it invoke. Her fingers clawed at her throat, and she tried to scream as black spots danced in her vision.

She was going to die.

She was _dying. _She fell back against the floor, and the last thing she saw before losing consciousness was Johnny's face right above hers then the entire world went black.

* * *

Another self entitled bitch.

How easy it had been to let her think that she was in control, and how sweet it had been to steal it right out from underneath her. He enjoyed the struggle, he enjoyed the way the wire tightened around her throat and choked back the scream for help she tried to let out. Hopefully this one, he thought with glee, would last longer than the last had.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**I hope you all enjoyed and I promise the next chapter will be longer! Up next, Johnny and Georgie grow closer as danger grows. :D**

**RRs are appreciated.**


End file.
